Could he love me?
by Solarwave
Summary: This story is about my of solar eclipse or solar she fell in love with soundwave but is seems he did not love her so when he was sent to the shadowzone solar does not know and moves one but what if soundwave did love her but was afraid to show it what is he is now watching her in the shadows well shadowzone. Sorry not too good at the summary pls read if y'all like.
1. are you there?? Will you stay??

_**So for anyome whos loves this story i do have more pland for it but need a beta reader thats willing to work with me a teacher helped me with this because this was a school story acanment so anyone willing to work with me pm pls also R and R ill love some feed back on how yall think of it **_

The smell of fear scented the air on the surface of Cybertron in one of many of the forest. This is what drew her to the prey. The hunt was unsuccessful but Solarmoon did not mind. Solarmoon decided to head home to her cave.

Solarmoon walked through the great golden oak trees. Once passed the shimmering golden oak trees, a little ways ahead, maybe a mile or two was her cave. Shimmery golden, silver, bronze, and patin colored tinsel-like metal grass surrounded the entrance of her cave.

In between the golden, silver, bronze, and patin colored tinsel like grass Solarmoon spotted two different colors. The colors where unique, the colors were a glowing purple and a pitch black. Solarmoon only saw these colors on one bot. Someone that saved her in the great war. His name was Soundwave. Solarmoon missed Soundwave a lot. He was a close friend to her. She know he was more than a friend to her but kept that to herself to at least keep soundwave from hating her. Seeing the colors and thinking it wasSoundwave,Solarmoon ran to her cave happy and hoping it was him.

Once she got to her cave she found that it was not Soundwave but a gift. Seeing that it was a gift she transformed to her bot form. Opening the box she finds a single flower. It was a rare pansy. Its colors were what made it rare. The outer rim was a pitch black, the middle pure white, in between the pitch black and pure white was a light pink.

This specific pansy was Solar's favorite but since it was rare she could never find it. Walking into her cave she finds something to put the pansy in. She then finds one of her datapads on that was off when she left. After putting the pansy in a vase she looks at the datapad and finds a letter on it.dear solar i'm sorry i can not tell you who I am or that I love you to your face. The pansy in the box was something I found and I know you love them and I got it for you. I hope that someday you will see me again and we can start over and get to know each other. But right now I must get myself together to see you and not get you introuble. I'm happy that we meet that day all those days ago well it was years even how we meet was not the best way. Till we meet know that I'm a friend and I hope to be more.

After reading the letter Solar finds herself lost. "Who was this Cybertronian? He or she was not around her cave so how did the box get outside her cave and how did some Cybertronian find my cave and write a letter on my datapad?" Getting tired from the day's events Solar heads to bed.

Unknown to Solar, a faceless, nameless,anonymous,hiddenCybertronian was in the shadows. Not in the shadows that Solar or any other being knew but a different dimension called the Shadow-Zone. That's why Solar has not been able to sense him. Soundwave can not move too many things at once but one flower every now and then is something he can do.

From the Shadow-Zone I've been watching Solar. She has changed from the last time I've seen her. "For the first time in over several millennium, I froze. I've never been afraid of losing something or someone. The last time I felt this way was when I almost lost laserbeak but Laserbeak is my simbot and losing her would be like losing my creation, my child. But when I think of losing Solar...losing Solar...WOULD BE LIKE LOSING EVERYTHING!!!!!!! By the allspark... I'm in LOVE with Solar."

"It's been two weeks since the flowers first began to show up. Every time I find them I try to find a scent but there's nothing. As I lay in my cave looking at the ceiling thinking about whoever is giving me the flowers, my datapad makes a sound. Standing up and retrieving the datapad, I look at it and it's from Soundwave!!! The letter read, "Hey Solarmoon I know it's been a long time since we last talked. I feel you should know that the Autobothave me trapped in the Shadow-Zone, a place where you can see everything but they can't see you and you can't interact with them. I've been the one giving you the flowers and sending you letters . It's been just a few weeks ago i realize i'm in love with you. I hope to find a way out and when I do we can leave thisplanetso we never have to live infear.SignedSoundwave"

But not all things worked out howSoundwave planed.Halfwayaround theplanetthe Autobots were getting ready to take Soundwave out the Shadow-zone. Soundwavewill not know that the grand bridge it not to release him but is his imprisonment.

THE END OR IS IT


	2. just notes I think idk lol

**So this is just somthing im going to say about the "chapter are you there?? Will you stay??". This story was intend to happen once I got a beta reader to help me out. If there is one and that chapter is more of a school projet. That could only be 4 pages long and as for soundwave being ooc. I didn't know how to put him in it and eveything he said was not him talking. I'm sorry fr not saying that in the stoy but hes not an easy job to get him right when my teacher dose not know teransformers and would give me an F or something if she did know or somethung and a big thx for your review guesty ( Guest) and Elita1Bashers. Idid start on a story but its not doing well keep messing up by myself so now Ill be looking for a beta to help me. this chapter is more so to tell everyone sorry if I killed the story by making soundwave how I did and I hate how I made soundwave to but when I was rewriting this to put on here I looked at the TFP ep that soundwaves is in and let me say this theres not many and some good fanfictions about him. But I still didn't knkw how to fix him so I just put what I did in school up. But I'll try my best on making the storys frist chaper today. well I'm Off to make a chapter**


End file.
